My family
by Ayisha Dragneel
Summary: Natsu has a girlfriend her names Aisha. They love each other a lot . This is a adventure of how everything can be magical as long as there's love! *groan I suck at summaries...please read and review. By the way Aisha is my character and yeah :3 oh hints of Lolu and jerza :3 enjoy!


**My family**

**Hi everyone um this is my first fanfiction. It's like a continuation of another fanfiction I wrote to fuel my crush anyway enough of Me talking here's my first fanfiction enjoy! ^_^ **

-xXx-

I was staring at my trinket box that Natsu gave baby pink shining in the warm afternoon sun. Inside our picture ,was smiling back at me,reminding me of that moment in our lives. I lifted my head and glanced outside. From a far there were a bunch of small kids playing hide-and-seek in the playground. In the sky there were brown ducks migrating to their refuge from the freezing winds of winter,migrating to their temporary home.

"Aisha!",mum called from down stairs of our home.

"Yah?" , I answered.

"Your friends have come to meet you! Should i send them up?"

"Sure mum, thanks !"

A few moments later ,4 teenagers ,my friends came into my lavender coloured room. Erza had her scarlet coloured hair up in a sporty pony tail. Gray had his dark hair normally, Lucy too. Natsu had his hair all spicky, just the way i like it.

"Hey", Gray and Lucy said in unison

"Hi ", I smiled ,"whats up?"

"Don't tell, babe, but tonight we're all going to a night club ,that just opened down the road", Natsu said, everyone came and stood around me while I stood up.

"Cool!..." A questioning look enveloped my face,"...but how are we gonna get in?"

"Oh don't worry Aisha,they have this policy thing ,that like anyone can enter on the first day", Lucy smiled, confidently

"Yeah, so whose in?", Gray asked," i am"

"Same here",I smiled

"Count me in",Natsu grinned

"Yeah...um...can i bring Jellal?..." Erza's face coloured and it almost was the same colour as her hair.

"...oh...and um...can i bring Loke?", Lucy's confidence had vanished and all she could do was squirm around in her spot.

"Sure guys!...I'm bringing my date!",Natsu smirked, looking at me.I suddenly felt myself warm up.

" ok so everyone set?", Gray asked flatly. I could see that Gray was feeling left out, "we'll meet here at six ,ok?".

" sure ,ok!",Lucy said ,recovering her confidence again," I'd better go get ready", Gray and Erza nodded ,"ok so we better get going now ,bye".

"See ya", with that Erza ,Gray ,and Lucy left,for their homes soon to left Natsu and me alone, in my room.

"You excited?", he asked.

"A little, but i'm more on the nervous side..."

"Your with a Dragon slayer Aisha, nothing to be afraid of...", Natsu gave me one of those heart melting smiles that make my bones turn to jelly.

I couldn't help but smile back,"are you excited ?".

"Heak yeah!", he said loudly,"and...I can't wait to dance with you...".

"...yeah I guess I'm looking forward to that too...".

"Hey, what was that you were looking at when we came in?".

"oh the trinket box, remember the one you gave me", I looked down and picked up the baby pink box sitting on my dressing table were I had just gotten up from a few minutes ago,"here",I handed it to Natsu.

"oh yeah...!",he opened the box ,and I came beside him to see what he was looking at."...you look so beautiful-".

"we look so beautiful-together",I smiled looking up at him. He turned to face me, then started staring at me. Thinking. Natsu then leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

"we do don't we?", Natsu smiled running his soft big hand through my brown hair.

"yeah..." I whispered sounding like I was just going to pass out. I enjoyed this, it was like Natsu found my weak spot. As if hearing my thoughts Natsu gave a little chuckle, and wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't ever want to let go...",Natsu whispered into my ear.

"me neither...",I replied in a whisper,I found that Natsu had started nuzzling my soft nose tickling me forcing me to go with the eyes we're closed and was smiling faintly. Suddenly there was a knock on my door, giving Natsu and me the fright of our lives.

"who is it now",Natsu groaned.

"It must be my mum. I'll see what she wants", I unwillingly vwalked to the door and opened it up.

" Hey honey, um...I just got a call from work, they asked me to go out of town for a while to attend a meeting".

"oh...ok",I smiled.

"take care of yourself , ok?",she kissed me on the forehead,"bye...",mum waved and then walked outside into the taxi that was waiting for her.

I closed my door and went and sat next to Natsu who was sitting on my bed.

"hehe", I smiled.

he smiled back at me," ...imagine if we stayed together forever, getting married, having kids, wouldn't that be cute...?". I could feel myself go red,"why are you blushing?",he came closer to me,"shy of me huh?". I shook my head. He came closer and closer until I was basically laying down on my bed and Natsu was staring down at me.

"what're you doing-", I whispered. He leaned in and kissed me. I could feel the tingly warmth on my skin, and the sour taste of lemonade on our lips. He broke apart, just for a second to strip off his shirt,then he kissed me again, deeper this time. I couldn't stop my hands from wondering around Natsu's bare back.

His arms eventually got tired and he rolled over and rested beside me.I turned to face him . Natsu looked like he was sleeping, I couldn't help but ask,"...are you sleeping...?".

Natsu didn't open his eyes and just whispered ,"...come sleep...with me..."

I moved closer to him ,"ok,but...why?".

"Hey...so we can...stay up...all night", he said sleepily before wrapping his arms around me. I snuggled up with him, and fell asleep.

When I woke up ,I was in the same place as before. Natsu didn't go anywhere he was still by my side.i looked up at him and found that his eyes where locked on me.

I smiled, "that was fun"

"Yup", he grinned," we'll have even more fun tonight...what time is it?"

I glanced over at my alarm clock,"it's almost 5".

"Well I better got get ready",he sat up grinning," you get changed too ok?". I stayed where I was ,and watched him slide of my bed heading for the I remembered I brought something for Natsu to wear.

"Natsu! Wait",I jumped off my bed and skipped to my dressing table. Natsu stopped in his tracks and followed me ,curiously. I searched my messed up table for the gift, I found it underneath a old note from school. I seized it and turned around to face Natsu.

"What is it?",Natsu asked curiously.

"It's a black bracelet I brought for you", I smiled placing it in his open hands,"I have one exactly the same",I pulled up my sleeve to reveal a black bracelet identical to the one I just handed to Natsu. He stared down at it, slowly a grin spread across his face,"do you like it?".

"I love it! Thanks :3", he kissed me sweetly on the cheek," ok...well um see ya!". He smirked and left.

-xXx-

**hehe I think that's a cliff hanger :3**

**please review to find what happens next :D**

**ill try my best to update as fast as I can :3**

**.: ayisha dragneel :. **


End file.
